Snow Angel
by Princess Sere14
Summary: He turned a corner and froze. There lay a figure with a golden hallo of hair surrounding her, her features delicate and angelic. Only two words came to mind, snow angel...


Snow Angel  
  
Summary: He turned a corner and froze. There lay a figure with a golden hallo of hair surrounding her, her features delicate and angelic. Only two words came to mind, snow angel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Serena cried as her father slowed the car to a stop. Serena's hand flew to the door handle and in moments she was standing outside in the snow. The blond turned her face upward to the sky. She stuck her tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes. Serena closed her eyes in bliss. She loved everything about this winter wonderland that she stayed at for two weeks every winter  
  
A big part of her love for it was due to the snow. She love everything about the snow, wheter it be catching snowlakes, skiing, building snowmen or snow ball fights, the snow seemed to have endless possibilities. There was never a dull moment because there was always something to do.  
  
"Serena your going to catch a cold standing out here!" Ilene scolded.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open. She looked over her simple jeans and t-shirt. She had been too busy enjoying the snow to notice the cold.  
  
"But mother it's so wonderful out here!" Serena cried, stretching her arms outward, her face toward the sky, the blond began to spin. "I love this place!" She shouted.   
  
The blond spun until she got dizzy and fell to the ground. She felt the snow seeping into her clothing but she ignored it.  
  
"Serena get up! Now you're sure to catch a cold," Serena didn't move, Ilene sighed. "If you catch a cold you won't be able to go out in the snow then." Ilene added.  
  
In an instant Serena was up from the ground. Serena made her way to the cabin where her mother was standing. Serena felt the chill naw at her bones and she clamped her mouth shut ro keep her teeth from chattering. "I'm fine mother."  
  
"Come on dear; let's get you inside to a warm bath, before you catch a cold.  
  
~Next Day (Darien)~  
  
"Come on Darien, you have to go!" Andrew pleaded.  
  
Darien crossed his arms. "I am not going anywhere." He sank down in a leather chair. He thrust his chin out defiantly.  
  
"Darien you're acting like a big baby."  
  
"I don't care. I don't like this place. Since I've been here I have had nothing but bad luck and accidents."  
  
Andrew grimaced. "I know you haven't had the best luck-"  
  
"Andrew I haven't had any luck." Darien stated.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ski accident." Darien said interupting Andrew.  
  
"Nothing was hurt."  
  
"Only my dignity."  
  
"I'm sure that kind of thing happens all the time." Andrew assured him.  
  
"Drew I, a grown man, fell face first down the *bunny* slope. What made it even worse was that everyone saw me."  
  
"So you've had a little bad luck. You just have to give this place another chance. We could steer clear of the slopes. We could go to the lobby and check out the babes."  
  
Darien looked at Andrew wordlessly.  
  
"OK, maybe that isn't such a good idea." Andrew said remembering yesterdays's incident.  
  
"You think?" Darien asked sacastically.  
  
"Look man I told you I was sorry."  
  
"You told them that we were together."  
  
"That doesn't-"  
  
"They came up to me and practically asked me. THEY THOUGHT I WAS-"  
  
"Still-"  
  
"Drew you can go if you want to but I'm staying right here."  
  
Andrew sighed and saw that he wasn't getting anywhere with Darien. "Alright." Andrew agreed, grabbing his downjacket.  
  
"If you change your mind I'll be at the lobby." He said before slipping out the door.  
  
"Not likely." Darien mumbled.   
  
~~~Serena~~~  
  
Serena dashed out the front door. "Finally." Serena sighed as she picked up a handful of snow and let is slip through her gloved fingers. Then she bent over and scooped together a pile of snow and patted so that its shape was round and firm. Satisfied with it she began to add more layers on top of it until the form of a snow man could be seen.   
  
"Now for the finishing touches," the blond said to herself. The blond reached into her jacket pocket and produced two buttons and a carrot. She used the buttons for the eyes and inserted the carrot for the nose. She backed up to admire her work.  
  
"Pretty good if I do say so myself." Serena said.  
  
Serena plopped herself down into the snow. 'But it isn't really winter unless you have a snow angel.' Serena thought lying on her back to make a snow angel.  
  
~~~Darien~~~  
  
Darien sighed as he put the remote down and wandered around the cabin looking for something to do. He didn't feel like watching a television in which the picture did not come in clear, so what else was there to do in the cabin?  
  
Darien came to the conclusion that there was nothing else to do in the cabin. All he and Andrew had brought was equipment for the snow, it hadn't occured to him then to bring any books or anything else for that matter that wouldn't be used in the snow.  
  
Darien sighed in defeat and eyed the door. 'Either I go out or I stay here and be bored to death all day.'  
  
Darien sighed again and grabbed his snow suit; he slid it on and slipped on his snow boots. He walked over to the door and grabbed his hat and scarf from the coat rack before heading out the door.   
  
Darien felt a rush of cold hit him as he stepped outside. He pulled the hat lower over his ebony locks and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked for a bit taking in the scenery. The snow covered the baren trees, the hills, and cabins.  
  
What was so great about it that people traveled hundreds and thousands of miles to be here? He truely did not know. So far as he saw it was a waste of money to spend to stay here.  
  
'I don't see what's so special about snow, anyway. It's freezing and a lot more accidents occur when snow is around. I don't know why Drew thought I would have any fun out here. I would have much rather stayed home.' Darien brooded.  
  
He stopped at a cabin, deciding wheter he should go left of right. He chose right and froze. There in the snow, a few feet away, lay a figure with a golden hallo of hair surrounding her, her features delicate and angelic. She had a look of content on her face. Only two words came to his mind as he stood there in awe, snow angel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena lay in the snow with a look of content of her face before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She had the odd feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head to look behind her and saw a broad figure standing there as if he was in a trance. Serena smiled and got up. She walked over to the figure.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien stood there wordless staring at the blond beauty. He knew he should say something but he couldn't seem to find the words.   
  
She stuck out her hand, a warm smile on her face. Darien clapsed her hand and seemed to find his tongue. "This is my first time here. I'm Darien."  
  
"Nice to meet you Darien. I'm Serena. How do you like it here so far?"  
  
Darien grimaced. "I- I really don't like this place."  
  
The blond frowned slightly. She couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't like this place. "Why?"   
  
"Let's just say that I haven't had the best experience since I've been here."  
  
"It must have been a very bad experience to cause you to not like this place."  
  
Darien's face paled at the memory. "Oh it was."  
  
"Did you come here alone or with someone...?" the blond trailed off.  
  
Darien smiled as she realized what she was hinting at. "I came here with a buddy of mine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm here with my brother and parents. We come here every winter."  
  
"Do you like it here?"  
  
"Like it? I love this place! Who wouldn-" *ahem* The blond stopped and looked at Darien. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot. I never met a person who hated this place."  
  
"I don't exactly hate this place; I just...haven't had the best experience here."  
  
The blond tilted her head. "I'll just have to change that, won't I?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you how to really have some fun. So what do you say?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Darien replied hesistantly.  
  
"Come on, I promise you won't regret it." Serena said, with a sincere smile.  
  
"OK...so when do we begin?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2. 


End file.
